


Dear Peridot

by Aquawyrm



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tourmaline (phantomrose96)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquawyrm/pseuds/Aquawyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of phantomrose96's Tourmaline, Steven decides to write letters to Peridot. I suggest reading Tourmaline first if you haven't already - there are spoilers in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Peridot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tourmaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409723) by [Phantomrose96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomrose96/pseuds/Phantomrose96). 



Dear Peridot,

I really miss you. Even though I did everything I could, and I know there's a chance you're OK (please be OK), I also know there's a bigger chance that you're...not OK. And either way, but especially if you're not OK, I know that I'm probably never going to see you again. And you're probably never going to see this letter! But that's...well, it's not OK right now, but it will be. Eventually.

See, Connie says that sometimes, when you have a lot to work out, it helps to write it down. And Dad said that, after my mom, well, not died exactly, since her gem's fine, but she's not here anymore, either, really, he still talked to her, and he said that it helped him a lot, so...I thought that, maybe if I started writing to you, it might help me.

I can tell you all about cool stuff on Earth! And, if you ever do come back, I could show you this letter, and all the other ones I'm gonna write, and you could laugh at them and call me a clod, and I won't mind at all, 'cause you'll be here and OK and I won't have to miss you anymore. Because...because I don't think I'm ever gonna really stop missing you. And Tourmaline. I miss Tourmaline, too. They were...they did their best, you know?

I need to stop writing. There's something in my eye, and I can't see the paper very well.

\-- The Littlest Crystal Clod


	2. Dear Peridot

Dear Peridot,

I got your message! And I'm so glad you're OK! I still miss you, though, and I'm definitely going to keep writing to you! Since you're not dead, you might even get a chance to read these letters some day, so I'm gonna make sure they're good ones!

Connie and I went on a picnic today. We had jam sandwiches – jam is fruit that's been mushed up and, uh, mixed with sugar and stuff, I think? It's really sweet! And a sandwich is when you put what you're eating between two slices of bread! So the jam sandwiches were sweet, because jam is sweet. And we ate the sandwiches and Connie talked about school and I talked about Crystal Gems stuff (we fought a giant crab monster thing, it was a corrupted gem, it's bubbled now!), and then we worked on her Under the Knife fanfiction. It's turning out really good.

Anyway, how's Homeworld? I know you're probably not going to get this letter, and you certainly won't be able to answer it any time soon, but...for almost all the time you were here on Earth, you just wanted to go home. So, I hope you're having a good time over there. Wherever there is.

\-- Steven


	3. Peridot

Peridot.

I found Steven's letters to you, and hid this under the ones he already wrote. He won't find it. If you ever come back to Earth, you won't need to fear me. I'll be on your side. Also, I'm sorry about cracking your gem.

\-- Garnet


	4. Dear Peridot

Dear Peridot,

I was helping my Dad at the car wash today, when it just started raining out of nowhere! There weren't even any clouds! Dad said that's called a sunshower, and that they don't happen very often. It was really cool, especially since there was a rainbow almost the whole time it was raining!

Do you have rainbows on Homeworld? They're really cool, and pretty, because of all the colors! I guess you know that, though, but it can't hurt to remind you! I hope you have rainbows to look at where you are. Oh! I and a friend to look at them with! Everything's better when you share it with a friend. What about Howlite? She seemed nice. And, I gave her your arms with the tears inside, and you're OK, so she must have given them to you, so I bet she really is nice!

Maybe someday you and Howlite could come to Earth together, like for a vacation or something, and we could all sit on the beach during a sunshower and look at a rainbow together. That would be nice.

Your friend,

Steven


End file.
